Durarara! drabbles
by drawawawa
Summary: My collection of drabbles. Fluff to smut to hurt and comfort, these will vary. Each chapter is a drabble. Rating for each with be at the top, as well as Characters and theme. There are mature ones in here, but they are a minority. Check the rating each chapter to see if it's one you want to skip.
1. Marriage

Reposting my collection of drabbles in one story as chapters instead of separately. So if these look familiar, that's why. There all from the same series, so it's fine.

* * *

Characters: Shizuo, Izaya, Namie, Kururi, Mairu, Kyohei

Pairing: Shizaya

Rating: K+

Theme: Marriage

Summary: (Written in traditional marriage as I know it, though highly compressed.)  
A short drabble of Shizuo and Izaya getting married. Obviously Shizaya. Some OOCness and fluff.

* * *

"Almost...there..."

"Ouch! Watch it!"

Namie sighed. "I don't know why you insisted on wearing a dress...you remember you're a male, right?" she questioned her employer as she tighten the corset of his dress.

"When you get married, you can wear whatever you like. However, this is my wedding and as I'm playing the role of the bride, I will dress the part," replied Izaya Orihara stubbornly.

"If you insist...by why white? You realize the color stands for innocence, right? Which you are far from."

"Keep asking questions like that and you're not getting paid~," sang Izaya in reply. Namie immediately shut up._ I win~_, thought the informant with a smirk.

Namie pulled tightly and tied the corset in place. She took the tiara and veil off the counter and placed them on the raven's head. After adjusting it a bit she stood back and gaped at him. He actually looked good.

"So, how do I look?" asked the 'bride', smiling.

Namie looked away peeved. "You're a man, or not suppose to look pretty!"

Izaya blushed. "I look...pretty?"

"Iza-nii! Iza-nii!" Mairu called, "The wedding is starting!"

"Starting," Kururi echoed. Izaya had 'reluctantly hired' his sisters as flower girls. He grabbed his bouquet and turned to the twins.

"We should get to our positions then," he said happily. The girls stared in awe at their brother.

"Wow, Iza-nii! You look so pretty!" exclaimed Mairu. Kururi nodded in agreement. The raven's blush deepened. The girl's kissed their brother on either side of his face, "Good luck."

He smiled at them as they ran off and turned to Namie, but she had already left. He pouted. "Well, fine," and followed after his sisters.

* * *

"It's going to be fine, stop fidgeting," said a slightly annoyed Kyohei.

"I can't help it," replied Shizuo. "I'm nervous."

"What are you nervous about? Do you think you'll be stood up?" Kyohei's words filled Shizuo with dread and Kyohei silently smacked himself for saying that. "It'll be fine." The wedding music began. "Musics started, you'll see. Stop worrying."

The doors opened and out came the twins throwing flower petals out in front of them as they walked. Soon after, Izaya himself came down the aisle. Everyone stared. He hadn't told anyone but Namie and his sisters about his decision to wear a dress. Shizuo was staring as well, but for a different reason.

The raven haired bride made his way up to to the alter, taking his place next Shizuo. They turned to face each other, and took each others hand. Shizuo gently caressed Izaya's with his thumb. Both their hearts were beating rapidly.

"You look beautiful...," Shizuo was nearly speechless. "Amazing..." His words causes the raven to blush even more.

The priest marrying them began the ritual. "The rings please!" Shinra, who was acting as ring-bearer came over and held out the rings for Shizuo to take. He took them and turned back to his bride. They gently place the rings on each others ring fingers, and looked into each others eyes. "Do you, Orihara Izaya, take Heiwajima Shizuo as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," answered Izaya.

"And do you, Heiwajima Shizuo, take Orihara Izaya, as your lawfully wedded husband..."

"Wife," corrected Izaya, smiling. The priest was taken aback, but cleared his throat and continued. "Lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," answered Shizuo.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The blonde and the raven kissed, thus beginning their new life together forever.


	2. Kiss

Characters: Hachimenroppi, Tsukishima

Pairing: Shizaya (Tsuki/Roppi)

Rating: K+

Theme: Kiss

Summary: A short drabble of Roppi and Tsuki's first kiss.

* * *

"-hat's right! If you order now, w-"

Click.

"-ryo, I..." "No, don't say it."

Click.

A monstrous roar is heard.

Click.

Roppi turned off the TV and threw the remote off to the side. "Everything on is a total waste of time." He was sitting on the couch next to Tsuki. Tsuki thought they could watch TV together, since Roppi rarely, if ever, watched it. But it seems he still wasn't interested.

"Tsukishima…" Roppi spoke with an even and bored voice.

"Y-yes, Roppi-san?"

"I really don't see what you find so appealing about TV…it's just a bunch of mindless entertainment for brain dead slobs." He leaned back on the couch. "You're much smarter than that."

"Roppi-san…" Tsuki blushed. He looked at the raven sitting next to him. Roppi didn't usually compliment Tsuki, let alone anyone. But just now, he had called him smart. The praise made him feel all fuzzy inside.

He continued to stare at Roppi. His eyes traveled over the other's face. His silky hair, his pale skin, his soft lips...

Roppi glanced over at him. "Tsukishima?" Tsuki jumped at his name, and blushed harder, realizing where he was looking. "You ok?"

"I-I'm fine," He replied looking down at his hands. He twiddled his thumbs a bit and looked back up. "Um...Roppi-san?"

"What is it?"

Tsuki scooted himself closer to the raven haired man. "I-I was thinking...There's s-something else I'd like...like to do. Y-you know, since you don't want to watch TV..."

"Well?" Though he continued to speak in a flat tone, there was slight annoyance in his voice. "Spit it out."

"Could I, if-if it's ok with you, could I k-kiss you?" He mumbled the last half of the sentence, so it was bearly audible.

Roppi frowned slightly. "What was that? Speak up if you want me to hear you."

Tsuki scooted even closer, his hand touching Roppi's. He ran his fingers gently over the top. His blush deepened ever more as he leaned close to the raven. As he got closer, he closed his eyes, ready to kiss the other man.

Roppi lean away a bit, not sure what to make of the blonde's actions. "What are you do-mph," he was cut off as Tsuki pressed his lips against his.

Both of their hearts leapt as their lips touch, this was each's first kiss. Roppi was slightly startled at first, but quickly began to enjoy the act. Closing his eyes too, he brought his hand up behind Tsuki's head and push them deeper into the kiss. With the hand Tsuki was touching he moved it so their fingers interlaced with each other. These showing the blonde he had excepted the other's actions.

When they ran out of breath, they parted. Panting slightly they stared at each other. Roppi's face had became quite red as well. Tsuki smiled sweetly and looked into the raven's eyes. "I love you, Roppi-san."

Roppi smiled a rare smile and replied, "I love you too, Tsuki."


	3. Insane

Characters: Hachimenroppi, Virus-138

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Theme: Insane

Summary: A drabble about Virus as a mental hospital paient and his doctor, Hachimenroppi Orihara.  
writing for my Virus-13 RP blog

* * *

Foot sets echoed down the darkened hall as Dr. Hachimenroppi Orihara made his way down to room 138. Inside was patient 'Virus'. He was being treated for mental instability and Dr. Orihara, also known as Roppi, was his assigned doctor. The doctor wasn't sure why they were still bothering with the man. He was beyond hope.

Roppi knocked on his patient's door and opened it slowly. Inside was a disheveled young man with long black hair and red eyes. He was tightened up with a straight jacket, as tight as possible. He looked up at Roppi and smirked.

"Hello there, Hachi-san," the patient said with a teasing voice. Roppi sneered. God he hated that nickname. And he didn't care enough about his patient to hide that fact. "Good morning, Vi…" He began writing on the clipboard he brought with him, marking down observations about Vi and his behavior. As he expected, he hadn't change one bit. The whole thing was tiresome for him. Why did they bother with him still? Just do the world a favor and put the lunatic down.

Vi tilted his head, grinning, while he watched his doctor, a mad glint in his eye, the other covered up by his hair. "Hachi-san~ Why don't you untie me so we can have some _fun_, hm? You sure do look tasty, and I'm sure you'll love it. Or at least your body will," he ended with a wider smile. Vi had developed an unhealthy attraction to Roppi, and it make the other man sick. As if he wasn't screwed up enough.

Roppi looked over his board at the man, giving him a disgusted look. "Even if you were sane, I wouldn't let you go. And I most definitely wouldn't let you do whatever creepy pervert thoughts you have going on inside that mind of yours." He went back to writing.

He soon finished, and turned to leave. It was just a quick check on visit after all. Roppi open the door, and with one brief glance back at Vi he said, "Hurry up and die already, you're just a waste of time." And with that he left his patient alone in the cold dark room once again.


	4. Scare

Characters: Shizuo, Izaya, Shinra

Pairing: Shizaya

Rating: T

Theme: Scare (Nightmare)

Summary: M-Preg. Shizuo has a nightmare about the worries of Izaya's pregnancy. Based off a roleplay of mine.

* * *

It had been a long 8 and a half months for Shizuo and an even longer 9 months for Izaya, but it was finally time. They were at Shinra's apartment. Shinra had decided to have them stay there for the last week so they'd be ready for Izaya's labor pains. And he had just started labor an hour ago.

Izaya was laying down, with medical equipment attached to him. Shinra said is was all precaution. Shizuo hated seeing him like this, but if it help makes sure things went well, he'd put up with it.

Shizuo ran his fingers through Izaya's hair gently. They were both scared. Their situation was beyond unusual, and there were complications that arose which the abnormalities. For one thing, Izaya had no choice but to deliver via c-section. The rest was medical crap that Shizuo didn't understand.

"Ah! Oh, god…I think it's time," Izaya said through gritted teeth, and squeezing Shizuo's hand. He could feel the baby trying to come out without anyplace to go.

"Trying to relax," said Shinra as finished the preparations. "I'll try this as painless as possible." He had applied regional anesthesia, allowing him to remain awake, as it was safer. Shinra adjusted his surgical mask, and picked his incision instrument.

When Shinra started cutting into Izaya, Shizuo grimace and looked away. He focused on pained raven. He stroked Izaya's cheek gently. "You're doing good, you're gonna be fine." Izaya just looked at him with scared eyes, which were wet from tears of pain.

Shizuo ran his fingers through Izaya's hair and hummed lightly, trying to clam him. He wasn't paying much attention to what Shinra was doing. Thought that changed when he heard frantic beeping and a 'Not good, not good at all' from Shinra. That quickly brought him back to the going ons of the room.

He realized the beeping was Izaya's heart rate monitor, which he had barely noticed when it was normal. But now it was going wild, tell him something was extremely wrong. "Wh-what's happening?"

"He's losing too much blood!" Shinra yelled, frantically trying to slow the bleeding down.

Izaya gripped at Shizuo arm. "I can't..can't breathe…" He sounded weak. Shizuo didn't know what to do. He was terrified, and the look in Izaya's eyes told him he wasn't the only one. Shinra handed him a breathing mask. "Put this on him! Quickly!"

Shizuo did what he was told. He just couldn't keep up with everything. He wasn't smart enough for this. He felt useless as he sat there watching as his lover was dying before his eyes. It wasn't long before the horrifying sound of a flat line was heard. He started crying.

Shinra looked up at Shizuo. "We've lost them…both of them…" The tears fell faster. He knew, but the confirmation from Shinra was too much.

"No…no," He clung to Izaya's limp body tightly. "He…he can't be…" He sobbed as everything went black.

Shizuo eyes shot open as he awoke, breathing heavily and tears in his eyes. He looked to his right to see Izaya sleeping soundly in their bed. It had only been a nightmare.

He rolled over and took the raven into his arms, holding him tight. His tears falling into his hair. He was scared to death the nightmare would become reality.

"Please," he whispered. "Please don't die. I couldn't bare to lose either of you…"


	5. Warmth

Characters: Shizuo, Psy-420

Pairing: None

Rating: K

Theme: Warmth

Summary: Shizuo meets Psy and they go inside to get warm.

* * *

It was a cold winters day in Ikebukuro. Snow was scattered about from the recent snow storm. Shizuo was bundled up in his coat, making his way to the coffee shop.

A sudden hard gust of wind made him turn his head, and right then he bumped into someone. Knowing it was his fault for not looking, he started to apologize. "Sorry, wasn't watc-" He cut short when he saw who he bumped into, and his eyes widened.

The man he bumped into was him. Or rather, someone who looked exactly like him. His look a like was staring at him too.

"Ah? Who…Why do you look like me?" Shizuo asked.

"I could ask you the same," replied the twin. His voice was also the same as well, but a bit gruffer.

"Then you don't know either….Weird.."

"Yeah…"

"Who are you?"

"Name's Psy Chedel. Yours?"

"Shizuo Heiwajima." The wind picked up again, white flakes falling from the sky now. Shizuo shivered. It was really cold. "I was headed to the coffee shop. Let's go them and warm up."

Psy nodded. "Good idea, it's freezing." And they headed to the coffee shop to enjoy the warmth it had to offer while they talked.

* * *

This one kinda annoys me because it barely fit the prompt word. Psy Chedel is just a stupid name I did so his last name wasn't the same as Shizuo's.


	6. Old

Characters: Shizuo, Izaya, Namie

Pairing: Shizaya

Rating: M

Theme: Old

Summary: Snippets of Shizuo and Izaya's life together. Feels warning.

* * *

"Haha, you'll never catch me, Shizu-chan!" taunted Izaya.

"We'll see about that flea!" Shizuo roared in reply.

~5 monthes later~

"Wha-what was that for?" asked a shocked Shizuo, wiping his mouth. Izaya had came out of no where and kissed him. Him of all people.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out," Izaya said smugly.

~3 months later~

They broke apart panting after another make out session. This how there fights always ended these days.

"Izaya?" asked Shizuo, once he caught his breath. "Do you like me?"

"Maybe," was all Izaya said.

~1 year later~

"Ah, Sh-shizu-chan!" Izaya yelled as he gripped his partner tightly, pleasure rushing through him. Their relationship had grown much farther than either of them would had ever guessed.

~6 years later~

"Izaya?"

Shizuo grabbed a hold of the raven's hand and bent down on one knee. "W-will…will you marry me?" he asked producing a ring from his pocket.

"Shizu-chan…"

~hour later~

"You're engaged?" Shinra was shocked. "To each other?" Last he knew they hated each other.

"Well…yeah," Shizuo replied, holding on Izaya's hand, Izaya leaning against him. Shinra still couldn't believe what he was hearing, but simply pushed his glasses up and smiled. "Congratulations then!"

~3 months later~

"Namie-san, if you're not going to help, then leave," said Izaya flatly. He was wedding planing and all she was doing was making snide comments about everything he picked. And frankly, he was tired of it.

"It's not my fault you have horrible taste," she replied.

"Funny. You're the only one who seems to think that. Shizu-chan and my sisters _love_ what I've picked so far~" he smirked. "You must be the one with horrible taste, ne?"

"Says the man whose going to wear a _dress_ as he weds the man he supposedly hated all these years." Izaya simply shrugged her off, feeling he didn't need to explain himself to her.

~5 months later~

After months of careful planning, mostly by Izaya, it was time. Shizuo waited anxiously for his 'bride' to be. He never thought he'd ever get married, least of all to Izaya. He was both scared and excited.

Izaya entered the room in a beautiful dress, stunning everyone. He smiled as he made his way down to his soon to be husband. He couldn't believe they'd be married soon.

~2 weeks later~

"What about this one?"

"It's too small."

"You're so picky..."

"And you're not picky enough." The two of them were searching for a place to live together at since they were married now, and they just couldn't agree on a place.

~6 months later~

After some arguing, they finally picked a place, and they had now just finally settled in.

"I still wish we would had gone with the place over in Shibuya..."

"That's too far from work. Your old place was far enough."

Izaya pouted though Shizuo was right. "Yeah, yeah, you're right. And this place is still nice."

Shizuo just rolled his eyes.

~35 years later~

The two of them were cuddling when Shizuo noticed something.

"There's some grey."

Izaya sighed. "I gave up. It's frustrating to even try anymore."

Shizuo smiled and kissed his cheek. Shizuo himself stopped dying his hair about the same time the informant started. "Good, cause now your hair won't smell like shit." Izaya frowned a little, but didn't say anything, knowing Shizuo meant it better than it came out.

~4 months later~

Shizuo noticed something else. Izaya hadn't been eating as well anymore. He always knew Izaya was a light eater, but nowadays, he barely ate anything.

"Izaya? Have you been feeling alright?," he asked worried as Izaya poked at his food.

Izaya looked up at him with sad, tired eyes. "I'm scared. The reality that I won't actually live forever, it hit hard..."

Shizuo grabbed his hand and held it tight. "What matters is you make the most of the time you have left." He leaned over and kissed Izaya's forehead. "As long as I get to spend it with you, I'll be happy." Izaya smiled sadly, not quite convinced.

~2 mouths later~

Izaya had started moping around in the bedroom a lot. Shizuo did his best to let him have his space. He's grown more and more worried about him.

~15 year later~

The two of them have gone completely gray by now. And Izaya was acting more himself again. He had finally accepted the inevitable fact, and started enjoying life again.

~23 years later~

Shizuo sat neck to Izaya's hospital bed, the old man barely clinging to life. He held onto Izaya's hand gently, tears in his eyes.

Izaya smiled up at Shizuo. "It's been a good life," he said feebly. "I'm not afraid anymore. Because through the good and bad, it was all with you. I'm glad I could grow old with you."

Izaya gave one last whisper.

"I'm glad."

* * *

I could had written more of the in between in the "35 years," but it was getting lengthy, and this was just suppose to be a drabble. And if I did the math right, Izaya should be about 98 by the end.


	7. Lost

Characters: Shizuo, Izaya, Simon

Pairing: Shizaya

Rating: K+

Theme: Lost

Summary: Shizuo and (Neko) Izaya decided to have a date in the woods. However, they quickly get lost, and the trip isn't as fn as they had hopped.

* * *

"Ow! Watch where you're stepping!"

"Sorry, geez…You know, this was your idea."

"I'm not the one who lost the map though!" complained Izaya.

Shizuo opened his mouth but quickly closed it. Izaya was right, though he didn't want to admit it. It was cause of him they were now wondering the woods in the dark. And neither of them had a flashlight. Suddenly, there was a sound of twigs breaking, making Izaya's ears twitch in alarm.

"W-what was that?" he asked, clinging to Shizuo's arm.

"Probably just a deer. Don't worry so much."

"I wanna go home," he whined. "I'm hungry. I'm tired. And I smell like I haven't taken a bath in days." His tail was flicking all over the place, showing how agitated he was.

Shizuo just signed. He didn't know how to handle Izaya when he was like this, and figured it was best to just let him complain. However, Izaya wasn't alone in feeling this way. He was also tired and hungry. This whole trip into the woods thing was turning out to be a bad idea.

Another twig snapped, making Izaya jump. "I want home. Now!"

"Clam down already!"

Izaya sighed. "A nice warm bath. Some Ootoro. Then nice clean sheets. That'd be wonderful…"

"Mmhm…" Shizuo wouldn't disagree. He just wish Izaya would quit complaining so much. It made it hard to think.

Another twig snapped, louder this time.

"S-shizuo! I think it's coming closer!" The feline clung closer to the blond.

"Shuush!" This was too much. Izaya started pulling him back wards, his ears flat against his head.

"I wanna go home…"

"We'll find a way back."

And another loud noise sounded even closer, making Izaya cling as tightly as he could to Shizuo, his tail curling around the both of them. "I don't wanna die!"

"Be quiet!" Shizuo yelled in a hushed voice.

The sound was getting closer and more frequent. It was on them. It was…

"Simon!?" They looked out at the figure looming over them.

"Shi-zu-o! I-zai-ah! Long time, no see!" It was indeed the sushi shop owner, Simon."Why out in dark?"

The two men were speechless. "Could ask you the same…" Shizuo finally said.

"You look hungry. Come! Follow! " And he started walking back the way he came.

They looked at each other, then followed the large man, hoping to finally get something to eat and go home, forgetting this nightmare.


	8. Holiday

Characters: Psyche, Psy-420

Pairing: None

Rating: K+

Theme: Holiday

Summary: Psyche teaches Psy-420 something things about Christmas.

* * *

"Psy-san! Psy-san, wait for me!" Psyche called after the tall blonde man.

Psy turned and looked behind him at the smaller man running towards him. "Oh, hello Psyche. What's up?"

Psyche caught him to him and doubled over, catching his breath. When he had it back, he looked up at Psy and grinned happily. "You know what month it is, right?"

"December, right?"

Psyche nodded, "You you know what that means, right?" He sounded excited. Psy shrugged.

"It's cold?" He had no idea what the raven was getting at.

"No," Psyche pouted. "Well, yes, usually. But that's not what I'm talking about. It means it's Christmas time!" He was bouncing on his heels now.

"...Yeah...I don't know what that is..." He gave a confused look. Psyche looked at him in surprise. "...Sorry..."

"No, no! Don't be sorry!" Psyche said quickly. "That just means Psyche gets to teach you about it!" He takes Psy's hand and pulls him. "Come on!"

Psyche took him all over looking at Christmas things, telling him what they are and what they mean for the holiday.

"This is a Christmas tree." Psyche told Psy when they saw one. "You put decorations on it and presents under it, which you open on Christmas morning!"

They came a crossed a man dressed in red and white. "This person is dressed up as Santa Claus, a man who drives a magic sleigh and delivers presents to good children on Christmas eve."

"Magic sleigh?" asked Psy.

Psyche nodded. "It flies! And it's pulled by flying reindeer!"

"How do they fly?"

"Magic!"

"..." Psy didn't know what to say. He was pretty sure magic didn't exist, but the little raven looked too happy. Next thing he knew, psyche had started pulling him around again. He continued to show him all the holiday things he could find, pointing them as they passed and explaining them the best he could.

"Hey, Psyche. You mentioned presents. What are they and what's the purpose?"

"Presents are another words for gifts. Gifts are things you give people. You try to get the person something you think they'll like."

"I see..." Psy thought about this for a moment.

"Hey, Psy? Let's spend Christmas together, ok? With Vi-san as well." He smiled.

Psy nodded, "Yeah, let's do that."


	9. Getting ready for bed

Characters: Tsukishima,Hachimenroppi

Pairing: Shizaya (Tsuki/Roppi)

Rating: K+

Theme: Getting ready for bed

Summary: Tsuki and Roppi get ready for bed

* * *

"Don't forget to set the alarm."

"R-right…"

"And brush your teeth."

"I-I will…"

Roppi and Tsuki were getting ready for bed as it was 10:00 pm and they both had appointments in the morning.

"Did you remember to lock the doors?" asked Roppi, as he buttoned up his night shirt.

"I-I did…," Tsuki replied, unsure of himself. Roppi sighed.

"I'll go check." With that, he left the bedroom.

Tsuki finished putting on his night clothes, then when into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He finished, he went back to the bedroom, set the alarm, and sat on the bed, waiting for Roppi. Meanwhile, Roppi checked the doors. As he thought, Tsuki had forgotten. He locked them quietly and returned to the bedroom himself. Tsuki looked up at him questioningly. Roppi looked at him a moment before a small smile appeared.

"You were right, you remembered," he lied, as not to hurt the more sensitive man's feelings. He walked over to him and patted him on the head. "So don't worry. Now, get into bed."

Tsuki blinked. "Really? Okay, then," he smiled back, and did what he was told. He scooted over almost as far as he could to give the other enough room. Roppi turned off the lights and got in after him.

Once Roppi was settled, Tsuki put his arms around his waist. He was happier and felt safer when they snuggled. This took a while for Roppi to get use to, but he eventually had, and now welcomed it.

The raven brushed some of the hair out of the blond's face before closing his eyes. Tsuki stared at Roppi a moment before speaking. "R-roppi-san?"

"Yes?"

"I..I love you…Good night." He then closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

"…" Roppi opened his eyes and stared at the blond. He kissed Tsuki's forehead and said, "Good night…I love you too," before falling asleep himself.


	10. Umbrella

Characters: Virus-138, Psy-420

Pairing: Shizaya (ViPsy)

Rating: K+

Theme: Umbrella

Summary: Vi and Psy share an umbrella.

* * *

Rain.

It pound down on the pavement hard as Vi made his way from the store. Luckily he had remembered his umbrella. Considering how dark it had been, you'd have to be a fool not to have one.

Speaking of fools, it wasn't long before he ran into a familiar blond. He was drenched to the bone, and had a disgruntled look on his face. Vi sighed, _Moron_.

He walked over to him and held the umbrella over his head, shielding him from the rain. Psy stopped moving and looked in his direction. He looked surprised to see him, his sensors hadn't picked him up. It must had been the damn rain interfering. Virus just smiled at him.

"You're gonna catch a cold like this, Psy-kun."

Psy frowned at the nickname. "Stop calling me that, pest." Vi wasn't paying attention. He was focusing more on his face and the way the water dripped off his wet blond hair and ran down his skin. Absolutely flawless.

"..pest…Pest!" Vi snapped out of his trance. "What are you staring at? Tch, whatever." Virus grinned and grabbed a hold of Psy's arm and leaned on him. "Now what are you doing? …Whatever…" He'd let him do it since it was raining and he need the cover the virus was giving him.

"Where you headed?" Vi asked.

"None of your business."

"Uh huh," he smiled. And they continued down the road.


	11. You're not a monster

Characters: Virus-138, Psy-420

Pairing: Shizaya (ViPsy)

Rating: M

Theme: Save me from myself

Summary: Attempted suicide warning. Virus has a few words for Psy when he sees him doing something he thought he'd never see.

* * *

Mutterings. He heard mutterings. He couldn't hear what was being said.

He started searching for the source, which lead him to an alley out of sight. And he was shocked at what he saw.

Psy was crouched down at the other end, pointing one of his guns to his head. He was the source of the mutterings. Words like 'Monster' and 'Deserve to die,' reached his ears repeatedly.

Vi was heart broken. To think someone as beautiful and perfect as the blond thought he should die. Thought he was a monster. Vi was the one that deserved to die. He was nothing more than a pathetic little virus that was never meant to live in the first place. Unlike him, Psy had a purpose.

He walks forward slowly, hoping not to startle him and making him pull the trigger. He got closer, noting that Psy hadn't noticed him. He must had been pretty distraught. Normally his sensors would had picked up Vi's presence by now.

When he was closer, he carefully put his fingers around the gun, and pulled it away from Psy's head. And not a second too soon. Just as he pulled the gun away from Psy's head, Psy himself had squeezed the trigger. The bullet had just grazed his face.

The blond looked up at him confused, then looked away. It was likely he was ashamed to be caught like that. Vi kneeled down in front of him. He looked at Psy, questioningly.

"Why? Why would someone like you want to die? Someone so…perfect and wonderful…Someone who makes me feel like it might be worth living after all…You're handsome, strong…You're smart, important." He brought his hand up to Psy's cheek, caressing it softly. "How could you call yourself a monster? You're one of the most beautiful people I've met." He leans forward as if to Kiss Psy, but stops and presses his forehead against the blond's instead.

"Truth be told, I'm the monster. I'm the one that doesn't deserve to live." He closed his eyes. "I wonder if this is somehow my fault? Did I make you feel like a failure, because you couldn't kill me? If I could… I'd happily die for you, even more so by your own hands."

"Psy, you're worth so much more than this." He lean closer, this time kissing him. "I love you."


	12. Once upon a time

Characters: Psyche, Virus-138,Psy-420

Pairing: Shizaya (ViPsy)

Rating: T

Theme: Once upon a time

Summary: Psyche tells a story that reveals his brothers feelings to a certain green eyed android.

* * *

_Once upon a time, there was a prince named Vi. Vi liked to act mean, but that's cause he was lonely. Vi's older brother, Psyche knew this and felt very sad for his brother. He wish he could help make him feel happy._

_One day, when the princes were playing, another prince from a neighboring country came to visit. Vi looked upon the visiting blond haired prince's face and fell instantly in love. However, the raven haired prince was use to rejection, so he keep the usual mask, teasing the blond, making him chase him throughout the palace._

_But Vi's love of the blond was strong. So one night, while he was sleeping, the blond prince had been walking pasted Vi's room, when he heard his name._

_'Psy…,' the raven whispered in his sleep. That was the blond's name. Psy was surprised by this, and went inside the listen closer. Perhaps he had heard wrong. Psy tiptoed over to Vi's side and listened closely._

_'Psy…I…love you…'_

_Now that was quite a shock to the blond. This man who had been tormenting him all this time actually loved him? He shook him awake._

_'Vi?'_

_He opened his eyes slowly. 'Psy? What are you doing here?' he asked sleepily. 'What time is it?"_

_'It's the middle of the night…You were talking in your sleep.'_

_'I was?' He didn't know he did that. 'Doesn't explain why you're here. Did I wake you?'_

_'No. No, you didn't. I was already up.'_

_'Then why did you wake me, you idiot?' He was annoyed. 'Let me sleep.'_

_'I woke you because of what you were talking in your sleep.'_

_'And what'd I say?'_

_'I love you.'_

_Vi's eyes widen. 'W-what?'_

_'You said that, along with my name. There something you want to tell me?'_

_Vi's face heated up. 'N-no…' he started, but the look Psy was giving him, he couldn't hide it anymore. 'I mean…' he sighed. 'I'm in love with you Psy..Since the first moment I saw you. That's why I bothered you so much…'_

_'Is that so…' He guess that kinda made sense. He raised a hand to Vi's face, who flinched, thinking the other was going to hit him. Instead, Psy brushed his fingers against Vi's cheek. 'You don't need to hide your feelings.' His fingers continued into Vi's raven hair._

_Vi leaned into Psy's hand. "I love you Psy."_

_"I love you too Vi," he replied returning the smile._

_And the two princes kisses and lived happily ever after._

—

Psyche held the dolls together as if they kissing, and smiling happily doing so. He'd loved for his brother to have a happy ending. Little did he know, said brother was standing in the doorway behind him.

"Psyche! W-what are you doing?" He choked out. He stared at him, highly embarrassed.

Psyche looked up at his brother, and laughed nervously. "Oh, hi, Vi-san. Didn't see you there." He looked past him and saw some yellow. "Or you Psy-kun."

"P-psy?" Vi went wide eyed, and felt like he was going to faint. Did he hear Psyche's story too? He turned slowly to look behind him, and sure enough, there he was.

The blond looked down at him. "That true?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I-I need some air!" He rushed out of the house away from Psy and Psyche.

"I guess it is," said Psy, looking down at Psyche, who just watched them. A small smile appeared on his lips, and he whispered, "I love you too."


	13. Unintentional confession

Characters: Virus-138, Psy-420

Pairing: Shizaya (ViPsy)

Rating: M

Theme: Shag

Summary: Vi let's slip a confession while cuddling after sex.

* * *

"Ah...ah!...P-psy..."

Vi moaned as Psy continuously thrusted deeply into him. Pain and pleasure melting together to drive Virus to the edge. His face was red, and sweat covered his body. His toes curled into the sheets, his fingers gripping the pillow tightly.

Psy squeezed Vi's ass and grunted as he kept his rhythm. He didn't enjoy sex nearly as much as Virus did, but he found it enjoyable enough that he didn't really complain when Vi wanted it. Though he would deny Virus occasionally, which lead to Vi having a fit. And though he didn't show it on his face, He did actually enjoy Vi's little fits sometimes. He leaned over his partner and placed small kisses on his back.

As Psy felt himself coming closer to his high, he knew Vi was almost at his own. Vi always came first.

"Ah...Psy...I'm-I'm gonna...gonna cum...ah!" Vi's body shivered and twitched as he orgasmed. He cummed over the sheets below him. Psy, who wasn't quite there, continued moving in and out, riding out Vi's. He grabbed onto Vi's hips tightly, and with one last hard thrust, came into Virus. Vi whimpered as this cause him to have a mini orgasm, which was slightly painful as he had just had a full one. Grunting, Psy pulled out, and laid down on his side next to Vi, facing him. He used his arm to prop himself up. Vi, who was panting heavily, rolled over onto his back.

Virus just laid there panting for a moment. When he caught his breath back some, he moved himself closer to Psy. Turning towards him, he wrapped his arms around the bigger man's torso, and pulled himself even closer. Still breathing heavily, he nuzzled into the other's chest. This didn't surprise Psy, he was always pretty cuddly after sex.

"...Psy..." Vi's eyes were closed, and he was only half awake still.

"Hm?"

"...Psy..I...I love...love you..." Not even a second after he got a last word out, he fell completely unconscious.

Now _this_ surprised Psy. Vi had just confessed to him. Half conscious, but still. He wondered it the man even realized he said it. Psy brushed some of Vi's hair away from his face and stroked Vi's cheek. He thought about what Vi said, about how he felt for the man himself.

Virus was pretty bossy. He was always making Psy do this or that. However, he always surrendered control during sex. And Psy, besides the occasional denial of sex, he always did whatever Vi asked, no ifs ands or buts about it. And even though he'd complain about Vi's behavior when asked about it, he never really mind doing it.

Psy looked a down at Vi's sleeping form and a small smile appeared on his lips. He bent down and kissed Virus on his forehead, "I love you too...Vi." And as he laid his own head down as he realized something.

Vi always came first.


	14. Jealous

Characters: Virus-138, Psy-420,Erika

Pairing: Shizaya (ViPsy)

Rating: T

Theme: Jealous

Summary: Erika puts out a plan that almost gets her killed.

* * *

_'Meet me at the park - Psy'_

That was all the message said. Vi frowned at it. Psy wasn't really one for sudden meetings like this. Virus wondered what was up.

There was no time on the note, so he guess it meant 'come as soon as you get it'. Either that, or Psy forgot to write one. He wouldn't put it past him.

He made his way to the park. It wasn't long before he spotted the blond. But he wasn't alone. He was with a girl. Odd. But he shrugged it off. Psy could make friends if he wanted. But something was a bit…off.

They didn't seem to notice him as he got closer. Vi raised his hand and waved to Psy. "Yo, Psy, you wanted..to…" The rest was caught in his throat. His eyes widened at what he saw. The girl had _kissed_ Psy, right in front of him.

Why was this girl he has never seen before, kissing Psy? Why was anyone but him kissing Psy? _His_ Psy?

His body began to shake with rage. This was unacceptable. He walked slowly over to the two of them, fists clenched. He stopped about a foot away, looking down and shaking with anger. "Excuse me….," he said surprisingly calm. The two of them looked at him. "What do you think your…doing…?"

Just as the girl started to speak, Vi's hand went to her throat. She choked as he squeezed tightly. "Virus! Stop!" Psy tried prying his fingers off her neck. "Erika was just trying…"

"Trying what?" yelled Vi. There were tears in his eyes. "Take you away from me!?"

"Make you jealous…So you'd confess your feelings…."

Vi's eyes widen, and he released her. Erika crumbled to the ground, gasping for breath. "My..my what?" Once she caught her breathe, she backed away and got up. Psy watched her a moment as she left to leave them to it.

"…Your feelings. I noticed, a while ago. But you're stubborn." Vi's face flushed. Did Psy really know how he felt?

"S-so…Not like it matters…," he looked away. Psy grabbed his chin and made him look at him.

"How would you know?" He leaned down and kissed him. Vi's face when redder. When Psy pulled away, he continued, "You don't need to be jealous though. I love you."

Vi never thought he'd hear though words. A small smile formed on his lips as he put his arms around Psy. He whispered, "I love you too."

* * *

AN: While this one didn't have smut, the next one will. The next one is also the last one of these.


	15. Blindfold me

Characters: Virus-138, Psy-420

Pairing: Shizaya (ViPsy)

Rating: M

Theme: Blindfold me

Summary: Vi and Psy have a little fun in the bedroom.

* * *

After the incident at the park, Psy dragged Vi back home. He was now sitting on Psy's bed, a bit confused. The blond had told him to wait while he got something. Vi wondered what it was.

Psy returned with some black cloth and rope. Vi's curiosity peaked. "What are those for?"

"This," he said as he walked over to Vi and removed his headphones. He then took the black cloth and tied it around his head, in front of his eyes, blindfolding him.

"Blondfold? Psy-kun wants to try something kinky, huh?" he smirked. That was unusual. Then again, it wasn't like they every talked about it. He wondered where the blond got the idea.

Psy didn't answer. Instead he put the ropes down next to his partner, and began undressing him. He removed Vi's bow and vest, tossing them off the the side. He kissed him as he unbuttoned his shirt, and nibbled down his neck as his slipped the shirt of the raven's shoulders.

"Ah…" Vi moaned slightly at Psy's touches and brought his hands up to grab his arms. Losing his sense of slight hightened his sense of touch. "Psy's unusually playful today."

"…" Psy pulled away and grabbed the rope. He crossed Vi's arms behind his back and tied them up was the rope. As he did this, he said, "Shut up. All I want to hear out of your mouth is you moaning my name." Vi blushed. So straight forward.

Psy pulled back, fingers trailing against Vi's skin, making him shiver. The blond knelled before the other, fingers going to his pants, unbuttoning them. He pulled them down slightly, then removed his gloves from his hands. Then he divided his hands into Vi's underwear and pulled out his member. It was already semi hard, and stiffened greatly at Psy touch.

"Mmm…What are you gonna do?" He asked curiously. Psy didn't answer, letting his fingers do the talking. He gripped the cock firmly in his hand and ran a finger over the top. Vi shuttered and moaned. "Ooooh…Psy…that feels good…"

Psy continued stroking it slowly, and leaned over it. He opened his mouth and ran the tip of his tongue over the slit. A shiver went down Vi's spine. He ran his muscle in circles over the head of Vi's stiffed member multiple times before moving down more and taking it whole. Vi couldn't believe Psy was actually going down on him. And it was so good. Was it because of the blindfold? He didn't know or care.

The blond bobbed up and down the entirety of the raven's shaft. "Ah…ah! P-psy…" Vi struggled against the ropes, but no good. His head was thrown back in pleasure. "Wh-who knew you were s-so good at this…? Ah!"

Psy ignored the comments, otherwise he might had shot his head off. Didn't matter which one. He continued the pleasuring of the other man till he was nice and hard. Vi was whimpering, stuck in the place between pleasure and pain, he need to cum. The blond pulled away and licked his lips, smirking up at the other.

He climbed him so his face was level with Vi's. He caressed his cheek and kissed him roughly, Vi trying desperately to reconnect when he pulled away. Psy smirked wider than before. "Now now, I have a lot planned for you. I know you'll _love_ it," he teased the poor raven. Vi wasn't if he should be scared or excited, but he knew he was going to be in for a _long_ night.


	16. Nightmare

Characters: Anti-Psyche, Virus-138

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Theme: Nightmare

Summary: Anti has a nightmare that could be the past.

* * *

_Anti stirred slowly to a bright light. He tired to move his arms, but found them bound. As he blinked around the room, he saw shadowed figures move around him._

_"Ah, he's awake. Good," said one of the figures. "We can begin then." Another was doing something Anti couldn't see. The first figure continued. "Psyche was very naughty passing out last time. So this time…" The other figure turned and stuck something sharp into his arm, causing Anti to cry out in pain, and injected a liquid into him. "…we'll give you a little something to keep you awake. Can't have you passing out on us again, can't we?" The figure grinned._

_Anti didn't understand. Why was he here? Why was he bound? Why did they want him to hurt? He tired to ask, but no words would come out._

_What they injected him with was odd. It made him feel drowsy, but as the same time, made his senses sharper. He could hear the murmurings oh the figures across the way, whispering. He food feel every movement that was made._

_A shiny sharp object glinted in the light. Then pain. Agonizing pain. He screamed as they cut open the flesh on his arms, and pulled out parts from it, examining them. He was certainly awake now. They repeated on his chest. He screamed louder, tears falling from wide confused eyes._

_And then…_

He screamed himself awake. He had been dreaming.

He cried, scared of such a horrible dream. "V-vi-San….Vi-San," he quietly called for his brother, too scared to speak louder. Virus had heard the scream though and came running.

"Psyche!?" Yelled a panicked Vi, as he ran into the room, tripping on his face, making it to his brother. "Psyche? W-what happened? Are you okay?" His widened with fear. Why would he scream like that?

Anti's lip trembled before he threw himself on Vi and sobbed. Virus looked down at him, worried. "Did you…have a bad dream?" He asked. Anti nodded. Vi rubbed his back. "It's okay. It was just a bad dream…just a nightmare…."

_Or was it…?_

* * *

Guest who accused me of stealing:

1. I have no idea who AsariShin. If I have similar work to them, it's a coincidence. I have looked them up and found their story. It was published 7(July)/19/2013.

2. I wrote this is one go for my Anti-Psyche that I roleplay on tumblr. Posted July 18, 2013 on my main then reblogged to my Anti-Psyche drawawawa . tumblr post/55765957758 You can check the date. It's exactly a day before AsariShin's publishing. It looks like if anything they stole from or were inspired by me.

because people get similar ideas. It does _not_ mean they stole them.


	17. Scars

Characters: Anti-Psyche, Psyche

Pairing: None

Rating: K+

Theme: Scars

Summary: Psyche asks about Anti(Psyche)'s scars

_(For those who don't know __(everyone)__ Psyche and Virus are brother androids who found Anti and adopted him as their brother. But they don't know, he actually _is_ their brother. Obviously this is my own headcanons but yeah.)_

* * *

"Anti? I've been meaning to ask. Where did those scars come from?" Psyche was looking at his brother's bare back as they got ready for bed. He had seen them many times before, but never knew if it'd be okay to ask. His curiouty finally got the best of him.

"Scars?" Anti repeated. He tried looking at his back, but couldn't. "What are..scars?"

"Oh..right…" He walked over and ran a finger over one. "Scars are these markings on your body that appear after you've healed from a bad injury." He looked at one of Anti's arms and hold it gently. He showed him a scar on it. "See here? How this bit is lighter than the rest?" Anti nodded. "That's a scar. And you have more of these on your back."

"Mean…Psyche was…injured?" He went quiet for a moment. "Psyche doesn't…remember." He didn't remember much of anything. Most of his memories were after Vi and Psyche found him. The rest were whispers in the back of his head, apart from his name.

"Yeah…but," he smiled. "Anti is safe now. He has a home with Psyche and Vi-san." He helped Anti put his night shirt on. "No one with hurt him again." He kissed his brothers forehead, and smiled.

Anti smiled back. "Psyche is home."


	18. College

Characters: Shizuo, Izaya

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Theme: College

Summary: A drabble about if Shizuo and Izaya met at college.

* * *

The fall breeze blew as Shizuo Heiwajima made his way to his first class of college. He had chosen afternoon classes, as he didn't like having to get up early.

He got to the class room, finding it nearly empty. The blond found himself a seat away from everyone else and sat down. As he unpacked his things for the class, he felt as if he was being watched.

Looking around, Shizuo saw no one paying attention to him. None except the fellow he happened to be farthest from. And if the guy was gonna be staring at him, he was glad for it. _Creep…_

But of course, the creep decided to move closer. He got up and sat down right next to Shizuo. He smiled and spoke.

"Good afternoon~ My name is Orihara Izaya. Yours?" Something felt way off with this guy. He didn't want to tell him his name, but figured he'd find out soon enough from roll call.

"I'm Heiwajima Shizuo," he replied, not looking at him. He hoped the class would start soon and this man would get bored of him quickly.  
He got half his wish, as more of the class showed up and the teacher came in and started the lesson. Shizuo took his notes and tried his best to ignore that Izaya guy.

Once class was over, Shizuo found himself thirsty and went to get something to drink. Izaya unfortunately followed him, though from a distance. Shizuo ignored this as he went, getting his drink and sitting down.

Izaya came over and sat down across from him. "You're not really the social type, are you?"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" replied Shizuo sarcastically.

"So tense~ You should loosen up."

"No thanks. Now get lost."

"Hmmm…nah. I think I'll stick around. I'm sure the two of us could have a lot of fun together." He had an unnerving smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Shizuo turned away from him and taking a drink.

"Awe, why ya gotta be like that….Shizu-chan~?" Shizuo didn't know why, but that nickname really ticked him off. He took a swing at Izaya, who swiftly dodged, laughing. The man ran off, and Shizuo pursued.

"IZAAAAYAAAA!"


	19. Home

Characters: Shizuo, Izaya

Pairing: Shizaya

Rating: K+

Theme: Home

Summary: M-Preg warning. Based on an RP. A look into Izaya and Shizuo living together.

* * *

"Shizu-chan, could you get me that book?" Izaya pointed to the book in question. "I can't reach it."

Shizuo stood up and walked over to the bookshelf. He reached up and grabbed a book. "This one?"

"No, the one to the right." Shizuo put it back and grabbed the other one. He took it down and handed it to the raven. "Thanks," Izaya said as he took it and headed back to his desk. His free hand was on his back, supporting himself. He was seven months into his unusual pregnancy.

Shizuo watched him carefully as he made his way, in case he needed help. Izaya insisted to do things on his on his own unless he really needed it, which worried the blond.

But Izaya made to to his desk chair just fine. Shizuo was glad he would at least ask for help occasionally. They both knew Izaya was just a bit too short to reach that book, and jumping for it, or standing on a chair was out of the question at the moment.

Izaya open the book and got back to his work, but Shizuo continued to watch him, which annoyed Izaya, but he tried to ignore it. But that didn't last forever. He removed his glasses he was wearing and looked up at Shizuo. "I can't work with you staring at me like that. Do you need something?"

Shizuo hadn't realized he'd been staring. He scratched at his cheek looking away, slightly embarrassed, then looked back and smiled.

He walked over to Izaya's desk and leaned over it, his finger's reaching up to his jaw, he pressed his lips against Izaya's in a soft kiss. He pulled away with Izaya looking slightly flustered. "Wh-what was that for…?" the informant questioned.

Still smiling, the blond simply responded, "I love you," and walked back to the couch.

Izaya's face went red and covered his mouth. Now he definitely couldn't get his work done. "Stupid protozoan…" His own lips curled into a smile, his fingers ghosting over them.

"I love you too."


	20. Pretty much dead already

Characters: Virus-138, Izaya

Pairing: None

Rating: T

Theme: Pretty much dead already

Summary: Izaya has been bitten and Virus thinks it's best to just off him.

* * *

Vi wasn't sure just how they had partnered up, but they had, and it was working. Well, at least until fifteen minutes ago.

Izaya was limping from the bite wound he had received. He had barely made it out with his life. But he was slowing them down, and don't humans bitten by zombies turn into them after a while?

He turned back to look at his companion. He was really starting to look worse for wear. Vi decided. He was going to put the man down.

He walked towards him as he materialized his gun, and pointed it at him. "What are you doing?" Izaya eyed the other.

"Doing you a kindness," he replied calmly. "You're cute and it's been fun, but you're pretty much dead already. Goodbye." He pulled the trigger, ending the others life.


	21. Don't go

Characters: Shizuo, Izaya,

Pairing: Shizaya

Rating: M

Theme: Pretty Much Dead Already

Summary: A zombie bite has taken it's toll on a pregnant Izaya.

/Some warnings:

M-Preg.

Implied death.

Implied assisted suicide.

Implied suicide.

* * *

This was bad. This was very bad.

Izaya's bleeding wouldn't stop and they used all their supplies. Shizuo was trying desperately to save his fiancé and mother to his unborn child. But he didn't know anything about this stuff. Izaya was way more knowledgeable about this stuff, and they had long since lost Shinra in the chaos.

The raven's breathing was heavily labored, he didn't have much time left. Those things managed to bite him on their last encounter with them. The blond felt it was his fault. He was the one who got him pregnant, and that pregnancy made him unable to defend himself as well as he could had. He had also failed to protect him.

"Sh..shizu….chan…," the raven called him weakly. He raised a shaky hand which Shizuo grabbed. "I'm…I'm scared…I don't…want to die…I don't want…to become one…of those things…either…."

Shizuo's body shook as tears ran down his face. He didn't know what to do or say. He laced their fingers and kissed the back of his hand. "Please..don't leave me…I need you."

"I..I'm dying…it can't be helped. I'm s…sorry. I wish…we had made up…sooner…" He coughed some blood up. "Shizu…chan…You have to…have to…kill me…before the infection takes."

"I can't. I can't do that! I-I won't!" He couldn't believe what he heard Izaya say.

"Shizuo…keep your voice…down. You have…to, or else…I'll turn. Both of us. The baby…isn't developed enough…to preform a…emergency c-section…" Cough. "And even if…it was, it'd be kinder to kill…" He coughed a fit. When he the fit was over, he continued. "She wouldn't…live very long. You have nothing…to give her…my body won't be able….to sustain her for much longer…anyways…"

He grabbed at his bag. "I was hoping…this wouldn't…be needed…but…" He removed a gun from it. "I saved this..for an emergency…" He handed it to Shizuo, forcing it, though weakly, into his hands. "I was just a burden…in my condition."

Shizuo stared at the gun, now in his hand. He was shaking worse than ever. None of this could be real.  
"Shizu-chan…please…before I…" He gritted his teeth and screwed his eyes shut in pain.

What else could he do? He didn't want to, but what choice did he have?

He'd have to end it.

For all three of them.


	22. Surpise

Characters: Shizuo, (Neko) Izaya

Pairing: Shizaya

Rating: K+

Theme: Surprise

Summary: Shizuo startles Izaya while he's showering

* * *

It had been a long day and Shizuo was glad to be back home. He took off his shoes, put his stuff down and got himself a glass of milk.

The apartment was quiet expect the sound of a running shower. Was Izaya home then? He hadn't expected him to be.

Shizuo finished his milk and put the glass in the sink before making his way to the bathroom. He got to the door and raised his hand to knock, then decided against it. Instead, he turned the knob gently and opened the door slightly. Izaya's back was to the door, and Shizuo got a nice view of his behind.

He opened the door a bit more and leaned on the frame, admiring the view. Izaya, who had been singing to himself, probably because he assumed Shizuo wasn't home yet, picked up the volume. Shizuo was amazed. He had no idea the feline could sing.

Once Izaya had finished, Shizuo, forgetting he had snuck up on him, started clapping. Izaya, jumped and spun around, startled by the noise, slipped and fell on his back.

The blond rushed to his aid, turning off the water, while Izaya groaned. "…Shizu-chan…don't sneak up on me like that…"

As he helped Izaya sit up, he gave him an apologetic embarrassed look. "Sorry about that."

"Ow, ow! Not so fast! I think I hurt my back…..You owe me big time for this!"

"I'm really sorry…how can I help?" He felt really bad for making his boyfriend hurt himself.

"You have to be at my beck and call until at least my back is better, and you can start by helping me up and dressing me."

Shizuo smiled. "As you wish."


	23. Dream

Characters: Virus-138, Psy-420, Psyche

Pairing: ViPsy, sort of

Rating: k

Theme: Dream

Summary: Vi has a nice dream about Psy

* * *

Vi clung to Psy's arm as they walked. He had his eyes closed as Psy told him he had a surprise for him. Vi felt he could trust him and did what he was told.

The blond lead him to a big rock that sat under a large tree near a lake. Psy had the raven sit on the rock, facing towards the lake.

"You can open your eyes now." Vi did so, staring out at the shimmering water of the lake. A small breeze blew. What a peaceful scene. Something unusual with the two of them together.

Vi looked towards Psy and noticed the basket on his arm. "I didn't know you were the picnicking type, Psy," he teased.

"I'm not," he replied. "So you better appreciate this." He put the basket down on the rock and starting digging through his pockets. Vi watched curiously.

Once he found what he was looking for, he turn to the Virus and took a deep breath. "First…," he started, taking Vi's hand. He knelled down and continued. "Viru-…Vi…" He looked up at him, and showed the ring on his hand. "Will you marry me?"

Vi almost felt his heart stop. Never in a million years would he except this to happen. "Psy, I-"

"Vi-San! Wake up!"

Vi suddenly had himself shaken awake. "Wake up, I'm hungry!" Vi groan.

"Psyche, stop….I'm awake…." Unfortunately. Vi sighed and got up, thinking of the wonderful dream. That's all it'd ever be, a dream.


	24. Sick

Characters: Psyche, Izaya

Pairing: PsychexIzaya

Rating: k

Theme: Sick

Summary: Psyche takes care of Izaya while he's sick

* * *

"Achoo!" Izaya sniffled and blew his nose.

"I told you you were gonna get sick…," said Psyche as he placed a damp towel on Izaya's forehead.

"I can't be sick, I have work to do," responded the informant, nose stuffy, trying to sit up. But Psyche pushed him back down.

"I-Im sorry, Iza-chan…it's going to have to wait till you're better." He tucked Izaya in. "Focus on getting better, okay?" Psyche leaned down and kissed Izaya check. "I love you."

Izaya smiled weakly. "I love you too."


	25. Falling asleep in class

Characters: Izaya, Shizuo, Shinra (sort of)

Pairing: None

Rating: T (mild language from Shizuo)

Theme: Dream

Summary: Shizuo falls asleep in class

* * *

Shizuo yawned, having not slept very well the night before. He was doing all he could not to fall in sleep in class anymore. He did promise his mother after all. But he was fighting a losing battle.

His eyes drooped shut and soon feel fast asleep. But…

_"Ne, Shizu-chan's sleeping in class again? How predicable." Shizuo slowly opened his eyes to see the raven haired menace in front of him._

_"What are ya doing here? Yer not even in this class with me." He was looking at his face, but his eyes traveled down and he received quite a shock. "And why are you naked!?"_

_Izaya put a hand on his hip. "And? So are you. Your point?" Shizuo looked down to see he was, in fact, naked. His face went red and he covered himself._

_"W-what did you do to my clothes!"_

_"There you go again, blaming me for everything." He looked away looking slightly hurt. Shizuo frowned and opened his mouth, but Izaya continued. "You'd think you'd realize you're in a dream by now."_

_"Huh?" Shizuo gave him a weird look._

_Izaya pointed across the room to a chicken pecking away on a desk. "See? That's Shinra." Now that he mentioned it, the chicken was wearing glasses, and…had hair?_

_Shizuo looked down and rubbed his face. "Ugh…If this is a dream, can I wake up now?"_

_Izaya smiled pleasantly. "I can help with that." Wondering what he meant, Shizuo looked up at him just in time to see a hand whacked him hard. The force knocked him out of the chair._

"What the fuck!?" yelled Shizuo.

"Heiwajima Shizuo!" The blond opened his eyes and looked up to see his teacher staring down at him. "What's the rule about swearing in class? Detention after school. See me after class." Shizuo blinked and looked around. He was still in class and he was fully clothed now and his classmates where all staring at him. I really was a dream. A really weird dumb dream. And now he was in trouble because of it. "Please reseat yourself, and pay attention."

Shizuo want red with embarrassment. "Y-yes, sensei." And he did so.


	26. At the Ball

Characters: Shizuo, Izaya

Pairing: Shizaya

Rating: k

Theme: Dream

Summary: Shizuo dreams about being at a ball with Izaya.

* * *

_Music fills the air as ladies and gentlemen danced, gliding across the floor. The blond stands on the sidelines, no partner in sight. The same is said for the raven across the way._

_Shizuo spotted the other and stared. What a lovely sight. The raven caught his glaze and turned his head away, teasingly. A smirk appeared on the blond's face as he made his way over. He stopped only a few feet away and bowed. Holding out his hand, he asked, "May I have this dance?" The man's crimson eyes looked him with amusement and took the outreached hand with his own._

_They danced their way around as if they were the only ones there. Nearly an hour had past before they realized they wound up in the gardens. The moonlight shone brightly as they gazed at each other. They leaned forward, lips about to touch when…_

Shizuo opened his eyes, feeling slightly confused. He yawned and looked to see Izaya still asleep next to him. He blinked and said, quietly, "Invading my dreams now, huh?" He smiled. "Guess there's no helpin it." And he leaned over him and kissed his forehead.


	27. Bath

Characters: Shizuo

Pairing: ShizuoxReader

Rating: T+

Theme: Bath

Summary: After a hard day of work, Shizuo wants to 'get you know' you.

* * *

_Shizuo's working in an open field. It's been a long hot day, sweat dripping from his shirtless back. He stands up straight and wipes sweat from his brow and takes a drink of cold water. After his small break, he lifts the log he was moving on to shoulder and continued his work._

_Later that day, when finished with his work, he takes a dip in the nearby lake to relax. He notices you watching him and asks you to join, smiling. Shyly you agree. You get undressed and enter the cool water._

_You get in a few feet away, too shy to get any closer. He gestures to you, saying its alright. You do move closer but just barely. He chuckled at this and moves so your only inches apart. Your face flushes at his nearness._

_He bring his hands up to your back and begins massaging it. This startles you at first, but it feels good, so you let him. You feel a bit bad though since he was the one working all day. You should be the one massaging him. However, the thought is driven from your mind as you feel him begin to nibble on your neck. You let out a soft moan._

_His hands glide up onto your shoulders and down your arms. You're nervous but excite at the thoughts of what he might do to you._

_He put a hand over your eyes, covering them. He tells you to close them, saying he has a surprise for you. Once you close them, he removes his hand. You hear shuffling. Once it stops, he tells you to open them._

You open your eyes slowly. As you slowly focus your eyes, you realize it was just a dream. A really good dream you wish hadn't been interrupted by the sad truth of reality.

* * *

A random writing I started over a month ago. It wasn't going to be a tease at first, but yeah.


	28. In your dreams

Characters: Virus-138, Izaya (Though he acts a bit like Roppi here)

Pairing: ViXIzaya (in the dream)

Rating: M

Theme: Dream

Summary: Vi dreams about Izaya

* * *

_He feels a tickle over his abdomen which wakes him. He opens his eyes to see a raven haired man looking down at his with a smirk._

_"Wakey wakey~," he purred, leaning down to kiss him. Vi smiled into the kiss._

_"Mm, what a nice wake up call." He cupped Izaya's cheek and kissed him again. Izaya kissed back, running his hands along Vi's side. "Oh, you are delicious~" They began to roll around, hands roaming everywhere. Vi attacked the other's neck, biting and sucking on it. Things were getting heated, but then…_

He felt the wind being knocked out of him as he received a sharp kick in the stomach. "Get up, you layabout," said a voice as he fell of the couch he had been sleeping on. Turns out he had been dreaming that. Too bad.

Vi looked up and saw an unamused Izaya looking down at him. "I have customers coming over soon. I can't have you sleeping on my couch. Go hide in your room or something."

"Oh, you're so mean Iza-kun, waking me like that. And I was have such a nice dream too~ You were in it." Izaya sneered.

"Please don't disgust me with the details. Any dream you have of me must be a nightmare." Vi just grinned and hopped up onto his feet.

"I think I'll go around town for a bit. See you later Izzi-chan!" He bolted out the door before Izaya can say a word.


	29. Back in time

Characters: Shizuo, Shinra

Pairing: None

Rating: k

Theme: Back in time

Summary: Shinra is patching Shizuo up after a fight in their high school days.

* * *

"…Shinra…"

"And she's so cute when she's-"

"Shinra!" Shizuo yelled, snapping the doctor in training back to reality. "I don't care. Hurry up and fix me up already." Shizuo had a gaping gash in his arms from another one of his and Izaya's fights. Izaya had got him while his guard was down. He'd make sure that won't happen again. And of course he was only at Shinra's trying to get it treated. But of course, Shinra was just going off talking about the 'love of his life' Celty, who was out at the moment. It wasn't that he didn't care about Celty. In fact they had become good friends. But Shinra just wouldn't shut up.

"Oh, right, yes. Sorry about that," said Shinra as he continued to disinfect Shizuo's wound. "You know, you and Izaya should really try to get a long. You'd probably stop getting in so many fights."

"Tch, shut up. You know that's never gonna happen." Shizuo was annoyed at the very thought at being anyways near the flea. It'd be nearly impossible to be able to tolerate him for me than a few minutes.

Shinra had a bit of a sad look on his face as he began to wrap the sound in bandages around Shizuo's arm. He really hoped that his two friends could put aside their differences. "That's a shame…."


End file.
